


Brother

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha loves his brother more than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KumaKraft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KumaKraft).



> DMMD Secret Santa gift for KumaKraft, an AMAZING artist!!

Alpha watched his brother as he got dressed for school, charcoal dress slacks swallowing the porcelain perfection of his legs. Deft fingers fastened buttons and clasps, nails manicured and clean, and busy hands straighten out the wrinkles that inevitably popped up. Truly, his older brother was a work of art given life.

"Hey, onee-san, hurry up. You're wasting our time, no one would bother to give you a second glance anyway." Lies, he knew it, but he couldn't let Clear know. "Seriously, just....get your bag and let's go."

He watched his elder sibling pout, rolling his eyes at Clear's childishness, and turned to go out the door before Clear noted any pinkness to his cheeks. That was getting bad.

Alpha had always had a brother complex, but Clear's sweetness toward literally everyone pissed him off to no end. That should be his hand Clear held, or his lunch that Clear stole a bit from. As he grew older his petulant jealousy grew and soured more within him until he found himself unable to say a single kind word to the gentle being that was his big brother.

In his heart he probably hated himself for being so cruel, but his front most thoughts were clearly the sweet boy deserved this. He never defended himself, he was soft and Alpha knew there was more to Clear than sugar sweetness he just had to force it out of him.

Well, it made sense to him at least.

Finally, Clear was out the door catching up with him, Alpha's thoughts a sick storm in his skull. Why wasn't his collar buttoned up all the way, showing his skin like that is so lewd. Does Clear want to be attacked? Alpha could do it, he was sure. He was strong than Clear, better than him. One good shove and-

The sound of a bell pulled him from his thoughts, that and Clear grasping his shoulder.

"Alpha, are you okay? You zoned out for a moment there." Eyes just as rose-hued as his brothers snapped up and Clear was so close, practically nose to nose. He could smell his soap, clean and floral, and if he just tilted his head up just a little he could-

With a growl, he shoved Clear back by his shoulders. "You smell like a funeral home aniki, don't stand so close." He didn't bother a farewell wave as he hurried off to class, heart pounding a painful beat in his chest. The excited called of Clear's friends greeting his brother didn't help.

But with class came reprieve, Alpha focusing his thoughts on school work inside of mentally undressing his brother in the dirtiest way possible. He was sick.

He didn't care, not anymore.

He made his way through class, laughed with his own set of friends, and generally enjoyed his day with little incestuous thoughts leeching into his day. But his normalcy was shattered with a few words from Clara.

"Take this to your brother."

"No. I'm not that loser’s secretary, do it yourself." His response was sharp and swift, and the dirty blonde haired girl rolled her eyes at the drama of it all.

"Stop being a drama queen, I'll buy you a yakisoba bread if you just take him his notebook. He's just on the roof with the other and I'm late to my advisory meeting.” Her tone left no room for argument and with a haughty eye roll he made his way to the roof.

Pushing the door open the cooling air of autumn cut through his hair, the angle of the sun causing him to squint as the brightness blurred the world around him. This sudden debilitation was why he heard his world shatter before he saw it.

“N-Noiz-san….we can’t someone might-“

“No one comes up here since the railing is busted, and Aoba and the others are gone. Relax.” As the scene filtered back into view the sun caught Clear’s hair just right to give him the halo Alpha was assured was there, a scarred and bandaged hand cupping the pale cheek he ached to touch. Noiz, the young punk he knew as Clear’s classmate, canted his face up to catch his elder brothers lips in a rough kiss and the world around Alpha went still.

“He’s mine.” The words left him without his permission, body moving automatically and his vision went red around the edges. He saw Clear push back from Noiz, seeing his now kiss pinkened lips ask him what was wrong, but the words were lost to the ringing in his ears. He charged at Noiz, proceeding to shove and hit the scrappier boy to the ground and if this had been a normal fight Alpha would have lost. But this wasn’t normal, Alpha was fueled with an angry possessiveness like he’d never felt before. They got dangerous close to the edge of the roof, Clear shrill scream cutting through his rage long enough to roll Noiz in the other direction to prevent their duel demise. He ducked his head to prevent a wild strike from the blonde, finger brushing against a steel pipe of some sort. Automatically his fingers curled around the cool metal and he swung.

A thud rang through the air followed by silence, thick and sour. Alpha breath came in deep pants, smile widening at the sight of the unconscious male below him. He’d won. He basked in his victory until a reminder of why this all occurred cut through the quiet, Clear voice soft and scared.

“Little brother….w-why….what have you done to him?”

Only then did Alpha stand, swaying about in his power drunkenness as he approached Clear. With each step forward Clear retreated a step, fear flashing in those soft eyes. Eventually, the older boys back hit the wall and Alpha grinned, gaze a bit wild and promising things Clear didn’t want to see. A pale fingertip ran across Clear’s cheek, rough with roof grit, and Alpha finally spoke. For the first time in years his voice was gentle, loving even, and the intimacy of it made Clear ill.

“Your mine, Onee-chan, and if I can’t have you no-one will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


End file.
